I Want My Wife
by AnarchyObsessed
Summary: A 1,500 word Fic taking place at the end of 2x11 Service with Gemma and Clay finally, being together again. This is extremely graphic so if you are younger or don't like that stuff than don't read this. It is rated M because it is basically one giant sex scene.


Clay Morrow entered the office looking angered and lustful, to find his beautiful, violated bride franticly trying to find some form of busy work. _"Lets go home babe"_ Clay suggested in his deep sexy voice.

Gemma shyly looked down, she was sure she had only imagined the lust in his voice, but oh how she wished it was there. _"I can't or we'll be buried"_ Gemma blurted, trying to find an excuse to come home to a sleeping husband.

Clay slammed the door causing the room to shudder.

_"Fine"_ he snapped as he swiped every thing off the desk.

_ "What the hell's the matter with you?"_ Gemma quickly questioned.

Clay stepped forward, picked Gemma up, and sat her on the desk. He leaned in looking at the small scared figure in front of him._"I want my wife"_ Clay grumbled looking into Gemma's that moment Gemma gave in, she understood that she was wrong, Clay did still want her. She grabbed his face and they passionately kissed wanting each other more than words could explain. Clay grabbed Gemma's over shirt and ripped it open kissing down her sexy stomach.

_ "Hey, um Clay?"_ Half-Sack called at exactly the wrong moment.

Gemma grinned looked at Clay and gathered her strength.

_"Come back later"_ She hissed.

_ "Oh uh sorry, I just"_ Half-Sack murmured clearly embarrassed.

_"Shut up and leave kid! I'll lock up"_ Clay boomed.

Gemma and Clay looked at each other and laughed.

_"Take me home on the Harley"_ Gemma grinned. They took off Gemma's arms wrapped around Clay. They were both happy to be close to each other. Gemma slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her nails from his ribs to just underneath his hips. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted him!

_ "Hey babe, I love it but id rather not reck"_ Clay said half joking.

Finally, they got home Clay placed his hands on his wife's hips as she lead him up the stairs to there bedroom. Gemma kicked off her shoes and began to take off her shirt. "Let me take care of that!" Clay said.

She stepped forward and gently lifted her arms up as he peeled the white tank top off of her flat stomach. Clay moved his hands down from Gemma's neck to her hips, he unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down off of her perfect thighs and then allowed her to step out of them.

Gemma pushed up agents Clay with her hands on his chest just to listen to his heart. His rough hands reached up and grabbed Gemma's face pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Clay ripped off his shirt and in one tug Gemma yanked off both his pants and boxers. Clay unstrapped her bra and she let it glide off of her arms. Clay placed his hands on Gemma's hips, slid them under the sides of her red lace thong and slowly pushed it down.

She looked at Clay with a naughty grin and jumped into his arms wrapping her long smooth legs around his waist. Clay walked over, sat Gemma on the bed, and pushed her back. There lips met and it was obvious how much they needed each other. He flipped on top of her and traveled down her neck sucking, biting, and licking leaving hickeys all over. Clay's lips met her scar and left a trail of kisses all the way down it. This drove Gemma crazy, she loved the feeling of him all over her, kissing her, and wanting her. Next, Clay moved to her breasts grabbing them and rolling her nipples gently.

Slowly maneuvering down her flat stomach he left a trail of kisses until he finally found his destination. Clay started kissing her inner thighs, Gemma could feel his hot breathe on her wet pussy and loved it. He then moved in tracing around her clit with his tong. Gemma grabbed Clay's head as he began to flick her. At last he moved in making out with her clit as he gently tickled her with his lower teeth. Gemma's heart was pounding. _"Oh god baby! Ahh"_ she yelled.

Rather than letting up Clay jammed his tong in her sweet pussy making her crazy. Now he placed his tong on the bottom of her ass and quickly licked across that area to her clit as he fingered her G-Spot._ "Oh fuck! Baby I'm gonna come oh god! Fuck me... Please baby"_ Gemma wined.

Gemma came, Clay slurped it up and slid up next to her. She grinned and straddled him working her lips down until she met his bulge, before she could get her mouth around it Clay forcefully shoved her off on to her back. "What the hell" Gemma said clearly pissed.

_"This is all about you baby"_ Clay said apologetically.

He put his hands over her shoulders and flipped on top of her. Clay kissed Gemma's neck gently as she spread her legs to allow him in. He pushed into her tightness, he began to pump at a painfully slow rate. Gemma could feel him filling her up working at the angle he knew was her favorite. "Fuck your so tight Gem" Clay moaned.

_"Oh god babe, faster, please"_ She cried.

Clay followed her command increasing the rate, finally they found rhythm. Gemma places her hands on Clay's hard working ass. With each thrust she would lift up her hips and grind on him causing him to go in deeper and harder. Clay dove into her fast but light three times, then pulling mostly out. Gemma was happy for the break but wanted to finish, suddenly Clay slammed with all his force into his wife. _"FUCK"_ Gemma screamed.

He then went back to a slower consistent pace, Gemma dug her nails into his aching back and started biting his neck in attempt to conceal her moaning.

_ "Oh babe, Uh, I'm gonna come"_ Clay gasped. Three more pumps and he released his hot seed into feeling him come inside her set her off.

_"Clay, baby, uh I'm coming"_ Gemma wined. Clay pulled out and they just laid there with heavy breaths and racing hearts. They were in utter bliss and couldn't imagine not being with each other.

_"I love you Gem and I will always want you, shit I need you"_ stated Clay.

_ "And I love you Clarence Morrow"_ Gemma said simply.

She got up first and put on Clay's favorite a black lace thong with white hearts and Clay's old SoA tee shirt that she cut into a crop top. He put on Gemma's favorite blue plaid pajama pants and a black wife beater. They laid there hand in hand until they fell asleep.

Clay woke up around 4:00am with Gemma next to him. Her top was pushed up under her breasts and she looked beautiful, she always did but she actually looked innocent in her sleep. Clay ran his fingers along her washboard stomach, he traced around her thong tickling her. Even in her sleep she got wet from him touching her like that. _"Thats my girl"_ Clay chuckled.

He continued to run his fingers around the top of her thong until her body leached up begging him to move his hands lower. At that Clay grabbed Gemma's beautiful, soft hand and fell back asleep. Gemma woke up to a cold bed all alone. She noticed the shower running and got an idea. Gemma opened the door to find Clay showering looking hot as ever. _"Mind if I join you this fine morning"_ Gemma called out.

Clay turned around to find his sexy wife slowly slipping off her thong revealing her clean shaved pussy. Gemma lifted her shirt off and slowly walked towards the shower. The second the shower door opened Clay pulled her in kissing her. Gemma bit his lower lip and Clay pushed her agents the wall. His hands reached her pussy and play with her clit, tickling her and driving her crazy.

Clay pulled Gemma to the ground where he placed her on his lap letting him fill her up. Gemma rapped her arms around him and ran her nails along his back as he bounced her up and down. She grabbed Clay's face and pushed them together, both of there tongs fighting for power. He tasted like mints and she tasted like coffee. The combination was amazing.

Gemma began to grind on him every time she slammed on his cock. Clay moved his hands from her hips to her round ass, grabbing it and leaving bruises put just turned her on more. She began digging her nails into his back. _"Oh god! You get me every time"_ Gemma yelled.

Clay laid back and grabbed Gemma's letting her bounce up and down on top of him. They both came at about the same time. Clay got out of the shower and left Gemma to finish hers. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed her body.

Gemma then got dressed, and did her makeup and hair. She went downstairs to find Clay who had made coffee. Gemma got a cup and they kissed good bye.

_ "I love you Gemma Teller Morrow, you are my queen, wife, lover, and best friend. No matter what happens I will always love you." _

_ "Thank you for showing me that Clay, I was hurt and I'm sorry for not telling you. I love you, always have always will."_ Clay left for Teller-Morrow on his bike leaving Gemma feeling strong and assured for the first time in a long time.


End file.
